


What You Know Nothing About

by Syrus07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s Tony, Alternate Universe Tonys, F/M, Fem!Tony, M/M, SHIELD Agent Tony, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Tony flies a nuke into space, then falls back out. Except for the space in between where he's neither flying nor falling, and instead is floating in some dark place with three other people who are apparently different versions of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Know Nothing About

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first fic in the fandom and on AO3. It was written for a prompt it the Avengers Kink Meme...So enjoy.

In hindsight, maybe flying a nuclear warhead through a portal that he knew nothing about wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever head. It was probably going to kill him, if his dwindling oxygen supply was anything to go off of, but he still held onto the hope that the world might cut him some slack since he did just save the island of Manhattan. His hope only left him when JARVIS went off line, the repulsors shut off, and for the first time since Afghanistan, he was truly alone. He felt a slight pull to signal the start of his slow decline back to earth, praying that the hole hadn't closed and he would actually finish his return trip. But when a man is falling through a portal he knows nothing about, things have a strange way of working out.

The fall to earth didn't come quite as soon as Tony had thought it would. He still hit the ground, hard, but it was an unfamiliar place that met him when opened his eyes. The ground was firm under his feet but when he looked down there was nothing underneath him. Around him was only more blackness...and three people who were also standing on the nothingness surrounding them.

"Where am I?" He asked the closest of the three, a woman who was obviously had an awesome taste in music. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy braid that hung over her ACDC t-shirt. She was smirking slightly and seemed to be enjoying his confusion.

"I'd say inside your head, but you're not creative enough to imagine all of this...though it would explain the lack of scenery." The woman laughed at his expense, but he was almost positive that he'd never seen her before. Sure, she looked a little familiar, but despite common belief and what he says, he does remember almost all of his one night stands.

One of the other two stepped forward, scoffing. He was almost identical to Tony but he didn't have his trademark beard and the other man's suit was so rumpled that the billionaire would've been caught dead in it. "You're in the space between seconds. The reaction between hitting that moment and passing through the portal cause this sort of temporary pocket universe." As he drew nearer, it was obvious that his disheveled appearance was due to exhaustion, Tony would have commented, but it would be fairly hypocritical.

"If he'd get to the point faster, Agent would tell you that basically we're all alternate versions of you." The final figure offered him a hand up. This one had glasses...it was really the only distinguishing quality about him. He actually seemed to be the only normal one there.

"Then, besides you," he pointed to the only female, "What makes all of us different? I mean I can't really see any significant....did you say Agent?" Tony's eyes snapped up to the tired one, "Who do you work for?"

He sighed and crossed his arms, "I'm Agent Anthony Stark from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." The other two rolled their eyes, they'd probably already heard the speech, "I'm also the liaison to the Avenger's Initiative."

"Oh my god, he's Phil." Tony's eyes were wide, "Did the Chituri attack? how did you survive the staff through your heart?"

It was Agent's turn to roll his eyes. "Its classified information, but I hope that they just let your Phil die because more heartache comes from the alternative." Silence fell over the odd group as they contemplated how painful that must've been for death to have seemed merciful.

"Well..." The woman clapped her hands together before extending one to Tony "Natasha Stark, Iron Woman. Think you but hotter." she laughed again, out of the four of them, she seemed to be the happiest. Tony figured out why when he actually paid attention to her hand and the gold band surrounding one of the fingers.

"Who's the lucky person?" he asked, sharing her joy for a moment. "You gotta spill."

"It's a man, sorry to kill your fantasy, but female you is not a lesbian." her face lit up as she laughed into a summary of her wedding day, "...and there Steve was, standing at the alter in his dress uniform and..."

Tony held up a hand, "Steve?" he couldn't have heard right, "As in Steven Grant Rogers? Captain America, The Star Spangled Man With a Plan?"

All them froze and stared at him, "You sound shocked by that?" The normal Tony asked raising an eyebrow. Hell, even Agent seemed surprised by this. "I had just figured that it was a universal thing."

"Apparently not...but then again, you're still at the Chituri, so this might just be in your future." he shrugged. Tony was getting the jist that Agent was a little closed of...even to himself.

“So I’m gonna end up with Captain Better Than Everyone?” He scoffed, “No thank you. Besides, I’m pretty sure he hated me. Thinks that I’m a womanizing dick….not that he would be wrong.”

“Okay.” Normal Tony said, but the funny thing was, he sounded angry, “You think he hates you. Big whoop, at least he’s there. You never asked for my story, but you obviously need it.” He clenched and unclenched his jaw. “In your universe Howard Stark was the one who during World War II produced weapons and founded the SSR. In mine, it’s me. I was the one who made Steve Captain America, and I was the one who watched him go down in that air plane… thankfully after I met Maria and we had Howard, he came back in time and we faked my death.”

All three were staring at him, but he wasn’t done. “I was lucky to get a second chance with Steve and he’s probably the best thing that ever happened to me…along with Howard, so take it from someone who needed a second chance, don’t miss your first because you’re holding yourself back. Especially after seeing that it’s possible, just go for it, and don’t give up.”

Natasha nodded, still getting over the story, “Steve’s a forgiving guy, I used to be the same, this party girl, drunk, with enough one night stands to fill up a library of little black books. After Afghanistan I stopped though, and Steve didn’t care about all of my past and just saw the me of the present.”

Tony looked at Agent, “What no comment?”

“I was actually still getting over the fact that in another universe my father was my son.” He smirked, letting a little of the Stark sense of humor slip though for the first time during this whole excursion. “Besides, my Steve’s not Captain America, he’s a CEO.”

Tony wanted to laugh but he once again felt the pull of gravity and the room faded away leaving him to question if the other hims were real, or as Natasha had originally said, all in his head.

His eyes slid closed once more and they didn’t open again until the actually reached the ground. He looked up and immediately was greeted by Steve’s smiling face telling him that they had won, that his journey through the portal he knew somewhat more about know, had done much more than bring back a childhood crush he had thought faded years and years before.


End file.
